To Love a Cat
by FlamingVixen661
Summary: Hanyou? Sesshomaru? Cat? Dog? What will happen with a coming of age feline hanyou who hates the fact he's half human when he meets the deadly Lord Sesshomaru Inu Diayokai!


"I'll go catch some fish!" Rin chimed as Jaken worked on starting a fire for their camp. "Do what you will you insolent girl!" The demonic toad imp shouted back annoyed, he was always stuck watching the girl. Rin hummed to herself as she looked around for a stream to catch some fish in. Peaking over a large rock Rin gasped as she ducked back down into the surrounding bushes; in the stream below a young cat hanyou swam around, his clothes lay scattered on the bank in a small pile. Rin's gasp however did not go unnoticed by the feline, causing him to look up in her direction and then disappear.

Rin started to run back towards camp, afraid that the hanyou would try to attack and kill her. Not watching where she was going she ended up bumping straight into the still wet hanyou, "Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed when the cats arms wrapped around her and picked her up, quickly jumping and landing a few feet away. "Let me go!" Rin cried out, struggling against the boys hold, but was shocked when he actually let go she ran a few feet before looking back noticing he wasn't following her.

The boy wasn't much taller than her; he had calico cat years that were dripping wet along with his orange hair. He had on some orange shorts and a haori, his tail twitched slightly sending droplets of water flying. "sorry…" he murmured to Rin before walking back to where they were standing before and picked up a snake who hissed angrily at him before the boys claws quick and swiftly cut the snakes head off.

Rin watched him in awe realizing that he wasn't going to hurt her at all instead he was…protecting her? "What's your name?" She asked smiling causing the boy to smile back "Hatsu" was her answer before a green light sped by, slicing Hatsu in the leg and arm causing him to hiss in pain. Out from the bushes and trees a tall dog gemon emerged, his face an emotionless mask as he watched Hatsu who's tail bristled before he ran away. "Lord Sesshomaru No! Hatsu-chan was helping me, I almost got bitten by a snake if Hatsu-chan wouldn't have pulled me away!" Rin explained hurriedly looking where Hatsu ran away in. Sesshomaru looked in the cats direction carefully, his poison will kill the hanyou in a few minutes, '_He couldn't have gone too far pathetic hanyou…_' Thus decided, Lord Sesshomaru started to track the cat silently.

Hatsu whimpered as he slid down a tree truck; his arm and leg were on fire and the area around the gashes was a sickly purple and yellow color. Hatsu panted heavily as he tried to get up and move, but the pain that shot through him made him make a small meow. '_My visions burry…_' Hatsu thought sadly, panting hard. The cuts grew as the acidic poison ate at his skin making him grit his teeth to keep from screaming.

A set of black boots came into his view, looking up all Hatsu could see was the blurry shape of white hair and kimono. Hatsu dug his heels into the ground trying to weakly push himself away making him hiss out in pain. Sesshomaru looked at the dying cat silently as sweat bloomed along his tan skin, '_Pathetic..._' Sesshomaru thought as he grabbed the dying Hanyou by the throat watching the struggle that ensued from the cat. Hatsu's slowly started to loose conciousness before passing out from the restricted breathing from the lawed hand that was wrapped around his neck. Sesshomaru watched the cat slump down against his hand having lost consciousness, looking at its appearance curiously; such bright orange hair, tan skin, his kimono was a pale orange and white. The tan skin is what caught Sesshomaru's attention the most, kissed by the sun many times probably while sun bathing like most felines.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Rin shouted from the distance along with Jaken calling out for his Lord. Looking down at the sickly colored wounds again Sesshomaru lifted the cat higher lightly running his tongue along the skin on the hanyous arm and then flinging him over his shoulder Sesshomaru lightly licked at the slice along his leg as well. His siliva being both deadly and curative but only to his own poison. Before walking back towards Rin and Jaken, the feline over his shoulder unconscious.


End file.
